


Histrionic

by arsenouselation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hisoka is a weird chap, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normalcy is the world's saddest joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histrionic

**Author's Note:**

> republished from [FF.N](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8986127/1/Histrionic)

The Bungee Gum he is so fond of is a luxury they can't afford.  
He chews and chews until his tongue is numb with dry saccharine, chafed with the stiffened gum.

Then, disappointed (with the briefness of joy, of flavor), Hisoka spits it to the ground—sees blood and teeth embellishing the gum's pink flesh.

He wonders to himself at that moment:  _does blood taste as sweet as Bungee Gum?_  
[Hisoka runs a knife-tongue inside his warm, wet mouth, just to check.]

* * *

Death, for Hisoka, holds not even a splinter of allure.

It is too bone-dry, too drab because in the grandest schematic of existence, it is just what it is: death. You don't breathe, do not taste, do not move, don't  _act._ The dead is dead and there is no more fun in that. Unless—

No, nothing exciting about death.  
(But killing is an entirely different matter; because it just  _is_.)

Hisoka prefers Life; prefers its potential. There are a hundred thousand (and one) ways to live, to kill, and Hisoka has vowed to try every position, every method that pleases him.  
Whenever he feels a bit poetic, Hisoka likes to call it an avant-garde form of katharsis. A purgation of normalcy, of mundaneness. Because normalcy is the world's saddest joke.  
And Hisoka detests sad jokes.

* * *

Life is one great stage performance – and he intends, will make sure, to make it as violently vibrant as cruelly possible.

To chase the carnal carnage, the kill; to revel in the mind-numbing pleasure of the fight, slicing, hacking, thrusting, pushing,  _pushing_  until—the transcendence of—of—

_That_ , that is a life greatly lived, Hisoka believes.


End file.
